Conventionally, most documents on a web are created in HyperText Markup Language (HTML), which is one of the programming languages used when documents viewable through a world wide web, that is, one of Internet services, are created. The HTML does not require a compiler and has attracted attention as an easy language interpretable in a web browser, but there are limitations in that a homepage construction function, a search function or a client system has been complicated, and it is difficult for an Internet user to add content to a website or manage content.
Accordingly, an eXtensible Markup Language (XML), recently established as a new standard for representing and exchanging data on the Internet, has been newly popularized in fields such as databases or electronic commerce.
Since XML enables a user to freely manipulate a structurized database, the XML user can freely extend data format using tags, which the user defines respectively, information and a representation method thereof can be completely separated, and the meaning and structure of information are contained in an XML document, unlike HTML.
Currently, eCO FrameWork of CommerceNet, which initiated XML under the lead of Commerce One, RosettaNet's Partner Interface Processes (PIPs), commerce XML (cXML) promoted by Ariba, and Biztalk of Microsoft have led the XML market. Standards, such as Cascaded Style Sheet (CSS), Extensible Business Report Language (XBRL), Extensible Style Language. Transformation (XSLT), Commerce XML (cXML), Document Type Definition (DTD), or XML Schema Definition (XSD), have since been established.
Software programs, such as various XML editing tools, an XML Parser, an XML storage manager, an XML document converter or a reporting tool, have been commercialized based on the standards. However, these software programs are problematic in that, since they require a lot of time and cost to create a document format, it is difficult to variously represent documents.